vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
July 2013
OMG Trivia Fourth of July History Bee! Do you know all the facts about American History? This Sunday you'll have the chance to exhibit your knowledge in the OMG Trivia Fourth of July History Bee! For those that triumph in the History Bee there are exclusive awards! So get out your encyclopedia and start preparing for the most exciting Bee in American History! Sand Dollars! Sand Dollars will be returning this summer, with exclusive and awesome items for your surf shack or bodacious beach! Sand Dollars will be awarding in the games beginning this Friday! When a game is completed and the score is greater than 500, a Sand Dollar is received! When playing Checkers, a Sand Dollar will be awarded for games which complete without a resignation or a draw. The Sand Dollars can be used to purchase items under the Sand Dollars section in Splashtastic! The Sand Dollars will be washed back into the sea at the end of Summer, as will the Sand Dollars section in Splashtastic. It's time to get your pail and shovel and start collecting Sand Dollars! Make sure to check the Sand Dollars section of Splashtastic, as we will be adding more items all during the summer season! Let the summer fun begin! Fourth of July Ball! Our Fourth of July Ball is a great way to celebrate Independence, Freedom and the Joy of Summer! The Fourth of July Ball will start at 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) and will last until 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific) on July 6th, 2013! There will also be a Fourth of July Ball on Sunday afternoon, July 7th from 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time (12:00 P.M. Pacific, 8:00 P.M. in the UK) to 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time (2:00 P.M. Pacific, 10:00 P.M. in the UK) Watch for the new outfits and attire for the Fourth of July Ball! You won't want to miss picking up your exclusive Party Favors at the end of the Fourth of July Ball! VFK Fourth of July Frenzy! With the Fourth of July coming, we have an explosive amount of events, prizes and fun planned! Get ready for a Fourth of July Furni Explosion this weekend, with decorations perfect for a Fourth of July Picnic! As part of our Fourth of July Frenzy, If you have a current VIP Pass Membership with Gold Stamps, the first time you login this weekend you will receive a BONUS of 1 Book of Gold Stamps (1200 Gold Stamps) starting Friday at 6:30 PM Pacific Time and lasting until 7:00 AM Pacific Time, Monday! (This is 1 Book of Gold Stamps per active VIP Pass Membership with Gold Stamps) Mintie will be opening a Patriotic Maze of Puzzling Passages this Sunday, June 30th! New Fireworks will be exploding into Merlin's Magic Shop this Tuesday and Wednesday, these new fireworks reflect some of the great input found on the Developer Blog! It looks like it's going to be blustery in Western Age, with a sandstorm moving in July 6th or 7th! And Watch for updates to the Fourth of July Fireworks Game as the Fourth of July approaches! VFK Fourth of July Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, June 30th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 1st, 2013. Thursday will be July 4th, Independence Day, and the birthday of the United States of America! On July 4th, 1776, the Declaration of Independence was adopted by the Continental Congress. This historic document declared that the thirteen American colonies were independent states no longer under the rule of the King of England and the British Empire. When the 56 men signed this document, they pledged their lives, their fortunes and their sacred honor. Some of these men gave their lives in the war for independence, and most of them lost their fortunes, however, all preserved their sacred honor! On today's quest, we will look at the courageous signers of the Declaration of Independence! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Fourth of July Independence Day 2013 Cowboy Hat! VFK Fourth of July Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Colleen 1:19 2. Scarlett 1:25 3. iamabigdisfan 1:33 4. Fonna 1:49 5. Myshi 2:00 6. Minnie_Me 2:00 7. NoahBloo 2:17 8. Lark 2:19 9. MandaBear 2:22 10. MissChickenGirl 2:28 11. snowgirl 2:37 12. Jade_Sea 2:42 13. BrownEyesBlue 2:57 14. Pulse 3:04 15. DarkNessIS 3:06 16. Katniss_Loves_Gale 3:10 17. zesha 3:21 18. wildsplashstone 3:23 19. Icepower 3:31 20. MuddieWaters 3:34 21. sterlingsterling 3:36 22. Kanga 3:36 23. Triumph 3:42 24. Littlemisssweetheart 3:52 25. Claire-May 3:52 26. princess-dolphin 4:31 27. Jellybones 4:34 28. plumberry 4:49 29. EarthAngel 4:49 30. Thunder_Roar 4:52 VFK Canada Day Mini-Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 1st, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, July 2nd, 2013. Today is Canada Day! Canadians plan firework displays and picnics for the warm summer weather and look forward to spending time with their families to celebrate Canada Day! However, Canada Day is not just about cookouts, sparklers and having a great birthday celebration, there is a long history associated with the celebration. For our quest today we will look at the history of Canada Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Canada Day Hat! Fourth of July Picnic Goodies! Plan the perfect patriotic picnic party with Fourth of July Picnic Goodies! With all the staples of Summer, from watermelon to sandwiches your picnic table is sure to be a Fourth of July hit! Fourth of July Picnic Goodies will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, July 1st! 1st Release of Fourth of July 2013 Fireworks! Bring in the Fourth of July with Hercules Cone Fountains, Sparklers and Sparkler Hats! Only available for a limited time! Check at Merlin's and also the Gold Stamp Catalog for the 1st Release of Fourth of July 2013 Fireworks, coming at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, July 2nd! Watch for more Fourth of July Fireworks coming tomorrow! 2nd Release of Fourth of July 2013 Fireworks! Light up the night in a blazing spiral of pyrotechnic magic with Pin Wheel Fireworks! Coming to the Gold Stamp Catalog for a limited time! Pin Wheel Fireworks will arrive in The Gold Stamp Catalog at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, July 3rd! 3rd Release of Fourth of July 2013 Fireworks! Turn the night sky into a constellation of colors with Star Flare Mortars! Coming to Merlin's Magic Shop for a limited time! Star Flare Mortars will arrive in Merlin's Magic Shop at 7:00 AM Pacific Time (10:00 AM Eastern Time) Thursday, July 4th! VFK Fourth of July Mini-Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Thursday, July 4th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Friday, July 5th, 2013. Happy Fourth of July! Today, on Independence Day, we celebrate the spirit of freedom and patriotism in America! The ideals upon which this great country was founded are embedded in the Constitution, and its celebration is embedded in the culture and traditions! Some of the most popular customs involve barbeques, picnics, baseball, and of course fireworks! The colors of the American flag become the celebration colors for the fourth of July and everything is red, white and blue! On our quest today, let's look into the traditions of July 4th, Independence Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fourth of July Independence Day Pin 2013! Fourth of July Fireworks Game Update! In celebration of the Fourth of July, the Fourth of July Fireworks game has been updated to include updates, changes and requested features! The Fourth of July Fireworks game will go live at 5:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time, Thursday, July 4th, just in time to enjoy some epic fireworks displays for the Fourth of July! You can play the classic Fourth of July Fireworks game by entering the new fireworks lobby, and exiting to the right, past the trees! Here are a few of the updates and features! New Scenes! Spot all scenes from around VFK! See how many you can recognize! Chat during the Fireworks Show! Spar with your friends, or congratulate an excellent score! You can now chat with the participants of your Fireworks game, and for those particularly heartfelt congratulations, you can choose your text color to add that extra bit of excitement! New Controls! In addition to the arrow keys, you can now use the number keys on your keyboard to choose the selected firework type! You can also use your mouse, and click the firework type that you would like to select! Bonus Credits and Fourth of July Shirt! During the Fourth of July celebration, you will receive twice the credits for playing! Also when you first play a complete game of Fourth of July Fireworks, you will receive a Fourth of July Glow Shirt! VFK Summer Fun Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 7th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 8th, 2013. With the warm summer weather comes... Vacation! Many vacationers plan on spending their summer vacation at the beach. The lure of the waves, the sand and all the fun things the beach has to offer is hard to beat. When you head for the beach, you have to think about having fun in the ocean water. Of course, one of the most exciting beach sports is surfing! Even if you have only dreamed of riding the waves, or if you are already a great surfer, surfing is a thrilling sport! In the mid 1900's, surfing became a sensation with an entire culture growing up around riding the waves. On today's quest, let's head for the beach and look at the fun world of surfing! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Sunny Sunglasses! VFK Summer Fun Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Scarlett 1:22 2. Colleen 1:23 3. sparklingred 1:48 4. SingingAngel 2:00 5. MissChickenGirl 2:06 6. Myshi 2:10 7. wildsplashstone 2:25 8. Giraffy 2:30 9. prim_rose 2:30 10. AimeeLou 2:43 11. BrownEyesBlue 2:51 12. scooterbrat 2:52 13. Lizzie_Eva 2:57 14. sterlingsterling 3:00 15. PixieNerida 3:19 16. ooops 4:07 17. lillystar 4:10 18. Professor_Biscuits 4:19 19. RazzleSparkle 4:25 20. Love_Eva 4:28 21. Icepower 5:02 22. fairytopia 5:31 23. JohnAngel 5:50 24. PrincessAveri 5:50 25. Guest793890 5:55 26. ISummers 6:37 27. iMinute 6:46 28. AstroBlue 6:54 29. kiarastar 6:57 30. Purplellama 7:22 Western Age! Sand storms, dust devils and high temperatures have been plaguing the desert around Western Age! There's lots of dust in the air, so be careful not to trip over things that have been blown around by the wind! The dust should clear in about a week, and Western Age will be fixed up better than ever! Fixing up Western Age couldn't come at a better time, as Miss Minoes is ready to open the hotel, and welcome you to be part of the fun, by playing a new game with her! Summer Fish Chair! Expand your Summer Fish collection with the all new Summer Fish Chair! You will be able to acquire the Summer Fish Chair from upcoming Summer Anniversary Celebration Events! There will be a Host Hunt for the Summer Fish Chair beginning at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, July 10th! Keep an eye on the Event Calendar for more chances to get your fins on the Summer Fish Chair! VFK Lifeguard Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 14th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 15th, 2013. What do you know about sunscreen, chlorine and the beach? Well, some experts spend their summers soaking up the summer sun while watching swimmers from a great vantage point behind polarized sunglasses! Those lifeguards, protectors of the pool and beach, are actually well trained for emergencies and know how to spot a struggling swimmer! In the 1800s, water activities increased in the United States and so did the incidence of drowning. As a result, the need for trained rescue personnel led to the development of professional lifeguards instructed in how to save people's lives. On today's quest, let's look at the history of lifeguards! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Life Guard Tower! VFK Lifeguard Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Myshi 1:23 2. Colleen 1:28 3. Scarlett 1:31 4. Meggy 1:57 5. Jolly_Roger 1:58 6. Aceboy_Alex 2:01 7. Aquarainbow 2:38 8. funfly 2:43 9. Gimmethelicorice 2:57 10. SwimmingGirl 3:06 11. LemonLimeSlush 3:07 12. MandaBear 3:28 13. PenguinsHockey 3:31 14. PinkSinger 3:49 15. Faye 3:49 16. BrownEyesBlue 3:52 17. chirp 3:57 18. HersheyGirl 3:58 19. iPattieRocks 4:00 20. Bamboo 4:16 21. Icepower 4:40 22. PirateBlueMaxx 4:40 23. ooops 4:55 24. Black_Orchid 5:10 25. wildsplashstone 5:19 26. ash-work 5:20 27. AstroBlue 5:50 28. SilverViper 6:32 29. horsecrazy_mandy 6:58 30. astrolucky 6:58 Western Age Update! The sand storms are beginning to clear around Western Age and it looks like it's going to be a busy day! Once the streets have been cleaned up and everything put in order, you should see the Hotel open later today as well as an updated checker game! Mr Smith has been working over time on the renovations during the sand storm! Western Age will be all cleaned up from the sand storm at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, July 14th! Fireworks Enchantment! For those romantic summer evenings, what better way to express your true feelings than with the new Fireworks Enchantment! The Fireworks Enchantment will be available exclusively from the Fourth of July Fireworks Game! See the Developer Blog at devblog.epicages.com for more enticing details! VFK National Ice Cream Sunday Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 21st, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 22nd, 2013. Today is National Ice Cream Day! Ice cream not only has its own day every year on the third Sunday in July, but the entire month of July is devoted to this cool and creamy treat! The history of ice cream goes back to 200 years B.C. and even though its precise origins are lost in the annals of time, we do know some facts about the development of ice cream through the centuries and some interesting folklore! On today's quest, let's look at the cool history of ice cream! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Ice Cream Sandwich Couch! VFK National Ice Cream Sunday Quest 2013 ! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Colleen 1:16 2. Scarlett 1:21 3. Myshi 1:43 4. super_ruth 1:46 5. funfly 1:52 6. PirateTerry 1:55 7. mrchickenboy 2:02 8. MissChickenGirl 2:04 9. PiratesBaseball 2:06 10. Brutus 2:07 11. Genie 2:27 12. AimeeLou 2:27 13. VanillaGirl 2:34 14. buttercup_girl 2:40 15. LionJonathan 2:49 16. Terry_Girl 2:55 17. BffTwilight 3:08 18. Bamboo 3:16 19. LemonLimeSlush 3:27 20. HoneyBrownEyes 3:28 21. sterlingsterling 3:31 22. LollipopRose 3:37 23. lillystar 3:40 24. HersheyGirl 3:42 25. RazzleSparkle 3:52 26. LittleWonder 4:00 27. Guest461854 4:16 28. PolarGiGi 5:04 29. iDazzled 5:16 30. tvinbird 7:01 Fireworks Enchantment Update! Make sure to grab the amazing new Fireworks Enchantment before it is replaced with the all new Blue Rocket Chair as the award from the Fireworks Game! The Fireworks Enchantment is not being retired, so look for it again to be the award from the Fireworks Game on August 4th! If you can't wait until August 4th to have your own Fireworks Enchantment, make sure to get it before 7:00 AM Pacific Time (10:00 AM Eastern Time), Wednesday, July 24th! VFK Strawberry Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 28th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 29th, 2013. Strawberries are not only versatile and delicious, but they have been a part of our diet for centuries! This sweet red berry with its seeds on the outside has been used for a wide range of purposes. They are not only food, but have also been used as medicine and valued for their fragrance! On today's quest, we are going to the strawberry patch to look at the one of the world's most popular berries, the strawberry! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and your choice of a Pink or Red Comfy Strawberry Couch! VFK Strawberry Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Colleen 1:18 2. Scarlett 1:22 3. Myshi 1:31 4. AimeeLou 2:17 5. funfly 2:28 6. GentleNoodle 2:46 7. King_of_inferno 2:52 8. Frosty_Girl 3:07 9. LionJonathan 3:13 10. PCJam 3:15 11. BrownEyesBlue 3:17 12. prim_rose 3:28 13. WhisperingWind 3:31 14. summersplash 3:37 15. RazzleSparkle 3:43 16. lillystar 3:52 17. Green_Bay_Fanatic 3:53 18. Jellybones 3:57 19. Smilely 4:05 20. iDazzled 4:09 21. SoccerIrishBoy 4:10 22. Crystalgirl 4:55 23. LuxuryStyleKing 5:13 24. Mrs.Pickles 5:17 25. astrolucky 5:39 26. Kawaii_Lotus 6:00 27. LotusBlossom 6:15 28. ooops 6:31 29. themist 6:37 30. AquaBlueishTime 7:10